gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons
TBA (Disney Channel) |ratings = | international = August 15, 2015 (Philippines) September 1, 2015 (Israel) |previous = A Tale of Two Stans |next = The Stanchurian Candidate }} "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons" is the 13th episode in the second season of Gravity Falls, and the thirty-third overall. It premiered on August 3, 2015. Official overview Dipper finds an unlikely friend to join him with his newest obsession, a board game called "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons." Synopsis The episode begins with everyone having a lazy Tuesday. Right after Grunkle Stan makes a comment about how it's nice to have an uneventful day for once, Ford appears and wrestles with a green octopus creature called the Cycloptopus to the admiration of Dipper and disgust of the others. Ford takes care of the creature, and Dipper approaches Ford, asking him if he can spend time with Ford in the basement. However, Ford denies his request. Dipper is disappointed, although Mabel is excited, since the season finale of Duck-tective is airing on Friday. While Mabel prepares for the airing of Duck-tective, Dipper introduces her to his favorite board game, Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons. Mabel is drawn to the game by the unicorn and "hot elf" on the box of the game, but is bored by it when Dipper explains the laborious pen-and-paper process of actually playing. Soos walks by and Mabel tells Dipper to play with him instead. However, Soos doesn't like paper-and-pen games such as Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons, and instead participates in games of FCLORP with Toby Determined, Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs, dressing up in cardboard and roleplaying with them. Stan walks by and makes fun of the game's nerdiness and antiquated language, with Mabel joining in. Dipper decides to leave the room afterwards. Dipper goes out back and tries to play with Gompers, but Gompers ends up chewing on the 38-sided die needed to play the game. Dipper wrestles it out of Gompers' mouth, but the die lands under the porch of the Mystery Shack. Dipper goes to get it, but the ground gives way and he falls into the basement, accidentally freeing the Cycloctopus. Ford walks by and begins to scold Dipper, but stops when he sees the 38-sided die Dipper has with him. Ford tells Dipper that he used to love playing Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons as well, and the two begin to play together at once. Dipper asks Ford what he's working on down in the basement and what's behind the curtain behind them. Ford doesn't answer any of Dipper's questions, but he does show Dipper something he recovered from between dimensions - an infinity sided die that can do anything depending on what it rolls. That night, Dipper lies awake thinking of potential strategies he could use to beat Ford, keeping Mabel awake. Mabel comments on how Dipper's been spending a lot of time with Ford lately, and Dipper says it's nice to have someone that doesn't make fun of him all the time. Mabel lies awake thinking about what Dipper says. By the next day, Dipper and Ford's Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons game has stretched across the entire basement, spilling out into the TV room and interrupting Stan, Mabel, and Grenda, who are about to watch the Duck-tective episode. Stan and Ford have a lengthy argument about who should have the room, which ends when Stan grabs Ford's dice pouch and causes all the die inside to tumble across the ground, including the infinity sided die, which zaps the box of Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons. A wizard known as Probabilitor the Annoying, an ogre, the hot elf, and a griffon appear from the box in real life. (Real life is known as dimension 46'\ to Probabilitor.) Probabilitor captures Dipper and Ford in order to eat their brains and gain their intelligence. Stan, Mabel, and Grenda decide to go on an epic wizard quest to rescue them, equipping some weapons. Deep in the forest, Probabilitor has tied Dipper and Ford to a tree. He commands the hot elf to light the brain-cooking pot where, predictably, Dipper and Ford's brains will be cooked. Meanwhile, Stan, Mabel and Grenda make their way through the forest, Grenda defeating Probabilitor's only guard, and ultimately find Dipper and Ford right as Probabilitor is giving them an inane math problem to solve. In response, Probabilitor decides to challenge Stan, Mabel, and Grenda to a match of "Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons: Real Life Edition," which takes place on a holographic battlefield. Stan, Mabel, and Grenda control Dipper and Ford (who have been miniaturized and given fantasy outfits) and Probabilitor controls his own minions (who have been given the same treatment). Probabilitor gains intiative and has his ogre-minions attack Dipper and Ford. Stan and Mabel are confused as to how to play, but when they learn it not only relies on math, but on also on risk and imagination, Stan and Mabel realize they are in their element. The two think of cool weapons for Dipper and Ford, which they use to defeat Probabilitor's minions. In the end, only a one-in-thirty-eight chance roll from the 38-sided die (rigged by Stan) defeats the Impossibeast, the most vile of Probabilitor's creatures. After the game is won, the battlefield and all the characters disappear. Stan apologizes to Dipper for making fun of Dungeons, Dungeons & More Dungeons and tells Dipper that he won't stop him from playing it with Ford. Everyone decides to watch the second airing of the Duck-tective episode, where it is revealed that Duck-tective has been mortally wounded by his surprise twin brother. No one is surprised at the twist ending. Ford takes Dipper into the basement again, locking the infinity sided die in a glass cabinet and telling him he can use it when needed. He also shows Dipper the thing behind the curtain - the wreckage of the Universe Portal. Ford has dismantled the Portal and reveals why he was angry at Stan for reactivating it - it has created an interdimensional rift that could lead to unknown horrors and is incredibly dangerous. Ford was able to contain it since it is a small rift, but there is a possibility of it escaping containment, so he must be careful. The episode ends with Ford asking Dipper not tell anyone about the rift, not even Mabel. Ford seals the rift away in a sliding cabinet. As the credits roll, Soos is participating in a game of FCLORP while Durland attempts to have an insightful epiphany about their stunted development as human beings and how they use roleplaying as an escape mechanism. Blubs reminds Durland of his place as a fortress, but Toby is carried off by the griffin. Everyone is too lazy to go rescue him. Credits * Written by: ** Matt Chapman ** Josh Weinstein ** Alex Hirsch * Directed by: ** Stephen Sandoval * Storyboarded by: ** Emmy Cicierega ** Alonso Ramirez Ramos ** Vaughn Tada *'Additional Written Material by:' **Zach Paez * With the Voice Talents of ** Kristen Schaal as Mabel ** Jason Ritter as Dipper ** Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos ** Keith Ferguson as Deputy Durland ** Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Sheriff Blubs ** Gregg Turkington as Toby Determined ** Carl Faruolo as Grenda ** J.K. Simmons as Ford ** Al Yankovic as Probabilitor * Additional voices ** Jeff Bennett as Rapper ** Matt Chapman as Hot Elf, Fairy ** Alex Hirsch as Mayor Befufflefumpter, Duck-tective and Constable ** Fred Tatasciore as Ogres * Casting by: ** Sara Jane Sherman Production notes Character revelations * Soos engages in a type of fantasy roleplay called FCLORP with Deputy Durland, Sheriff Blubs and Toby Determined. * Stan keeps a baseball bat under the cushions of the sofa found on the back porch of the Mystery Shack. * Grenda watches Duck-tective. * Grenda can play the lute. * Duck-tective has a twin brother. * Duck-tective was shot. * Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons is Ford's favorite game in the whole multiverse. * Ford has traveled through multiple dimensions during his absence, rather than just one dimension. Series continuity * Ford was seen next to a Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons box in the previous episode. *In Mabel's letter to her parents she mentions the anti-gravitational occurrences from "A Tale of Two Stans," signifying that, that episode is only a day before this one. * The board game was made by Ballway Games, the same company that made Tumbleweed Terror, as seen in "Bottomless Pit!." * A new episode of Duck-tective is aired for the first time since "The Golf War." * Ford has disassembled the universe portal since it created an interdimensional rift. *Ford locks up the infinity die with the flying saucer key-chain Mabel had in "The Hide-Behind." Song featured *Diggity Dungeons & All That Trivia * Alex Hirsch posted a script excerpt of Mabel munching on cheese boodles from this episode as a sneak peek. * Many of the symbols on the Bill Cipher Wheel appear on the infinity sided die, such as the question mark, the llama, the pine tree, the glasses, and the symbol on Stan's fez. * When Dipper crawls under the Mystery Shack's porch, there is a message written by Soos on the wall which reads; "Soos was here. Aw man I think I'm stuck." * When Ford is chasing the Cycloptopus in the shack, the cash register displays the word "bill" instead of its usual "618." Cryptograms * The cryptogram in the end credits is VXFQLKB-AYRTHHEJ!, which after being decoded with the Vigenere key RADMASTER, translates to EXCELSI-WHATEVER! The key can be seen on the piece of paper on the floor behind Dipper after Grunkle Ford rolls a 32. * The cryptogram in the episode's end page is 18-3-10 23-10-20 17-23-11-19-5 23-6-19 17-6-19-23-4 20-15-5-4-6-23-21-4-15-9-10-15 22-3-4 5-11-23-12-12 4-6-15-10-17-5 21-23-10 16-23-2-19 21-16-23-15-10 6-19-23-21-4-15-9-10-5 which, when decoded using the Combined Cipher, it reads: 'FUN AND GAMES ARE GREAT DISTRACTIONS, BUT SMALL THINGS CAN HAVE CHAIN REACTIONS. ' de:Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons pl:Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons es:Dungeons, Dungeons & More Dungeons ru:Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий Category:Season 2 episodes